


And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: F/M, author can't write about either of the Medici brothers without hinting at incest, mentions of Bianca de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, mild blasphemy because both Giuliano and author are unrepentant miscreants
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: "Giuliano aveva sentito sussurrare anche questo: che la giovane figlia del corazzaio ti sa leggere il futuro, che la giovane figlia del corazzaio è bella come quelle zingare che ti portano via il marito e tutte le monete per una notte, ma se provi a prenderle la mano invece che mostrarle la tua, la giovane figlia del corazzaio ti farà perdere l’uso dell’intero braccio."In cui Giuliano si fa leggere il futuro dal futuro stesso.
Relationships: Fioretta Gorini/Giuliano de' Medici
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest XIII edizione con il prompt Fioretta Gorini/Giuliano de' Medici - primo amore.  
> Titolo da [Once Upon A Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc) ovviamente versione di Lana Del Rey perché _'via_.  
> Fun fact: tra le varie tecniche di divinazione esistenti, la chiromanzia è una delle poche pratiche a non aver subito grandi demonizzazioni storiche, e nel periodo rinascimentale furono scritti anche molti saggi e trattati di chiromanzia da studiosi dell'epoca.  
> Ammetto di non aver fatto particolare caso durante il telefilm se Giuliano usasse o meno anche la mano sinistra, ma visto che ormai io e lui ci vogliamo bene e non ci piace stare a sindacare sui dettagli, facciamo che è potenzialmente ambidestro e che comunque la suspension of disbelief serve anche per queste cose.

Se Giuliano avesse potuto decidere, non si sarebbe mai innamorato.

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto per due semplici ragioni: innanzitutto, qualsiasi cosa lo distragga da suo fratello e dal compito di proteggerlo di cui Giuliano si è investito da che aveva cinque anni e Lorenzo era tornato da casa dei Pazzi con un livido sul viso, non gli serve. È solo un impedimento. In secondo luogo, Giuliano è un Medici, ed essere un Medici significa non essere liberi, né di essere, né di amare.

Giuliano sa che, nello sventurato caso in cui dovesse affezionarsi a una popolana, non potrà sposarla: in quanto Medici, gli sarà permesso di maritarsi solo con una donna di un ceto almeno pari al suo. E se, nella minore delle sfortune, dovesse innamorarsi di una giovane di una classe adeguata, quella donna dovrà abbandonare tutto ciò che è per diventare una Medici, dovrà giurare eterna fedeltà e lealtà non tanto a Giuliano quanto alla sua famiglia prima, e alla città di Firenze poi. Perché Firenze non esisterebbe senza i Medici, tuttavia i Medici sono molto più di Firenze: i Medici sono i leoni, i Medici sono un’istituzione, una religione. Giuliano è nato con questo nome pesante appeso al collo, per lui è istinto e natura difenderlo con le unghie e con i denti, ma non augurerebbe un simile destino a nessuno che gli fosse caro.

Se Giuliano non avesse potuto decidere, ma avesse almeno potuto scegliere, si sarebbe innamorato di una donna gentile. Di una donna paziente, che sapesse sopportare i suoi cambi di umore repentini, la sua irruenza, la sua rabbia, la spregiudicatezza. Lei lo avrebbe calmato, lo avrebbe placato, e per non farla soffrire Giuliano avrebbe imparato il decoro, si sarebbe allenato a mordersi la lingua ogni tanto, a pensare prima di agire – a pensare prima di parlare – e con lei avrebbe scoperto come essere costante, si sarebbe addestrato a tornare a casa la notte, a indulgere meno nei piaceri del vino e ridurre quelli della carne a una persona sola. Se l’avesse potuta scegliere, Giuliano si sarebbe innamorato di una donna di una bellezza timida, riservata, perché Giuliano è geloso ed è possessivo, e come fatica a condividere l’attenzione di suo fratello – ha dovuto imparare a farlo perché Lorenzo è sempre concentrato su tante, troppe cose in una sola volta, ma ciò non significa che Giuliano abbia smesso di provare a essere l’unico centro dei suoi pensieri – faticherebbe a mantenere la calma se mai qualcuno dovesse posare troppo spesso gli occhi sulla donna che _lui_ ha scelto e che lo ha accettato.

Ma Giuliano non ha potuto decidere e non ha potuto scegliere, così come non ha avuto voce in capitolo su tante cose nel corso di questa vita che, per quanto giovane, è già distante secoli da ciò che avrebbe voluto per sé. Se solo avesse potuto scegliere.

Fioretta è figlia di un corazzaio. Uno dei migliori in tutta Firenze, ma pur sempre un corazzaio. Ha gli occhi e i capelli scuri, il corpo magro di chi ha sempre avuto da mangiare ma mai a sazietà, la pelle olivastra tinta dal bacio del sole e una bellezza rude, arrabbiata, di cui nessuno canterà mai la delicatezza eterea ma che costringe quasi ogni uomo a sangue caldo a voltarsi almeno una volta quando la incontra per strada.

Giuliano l’ha incontrata alla taverna della Colomba. Come altre giovani donne lì, era seduta a un tavolo in attesa di guadagnare qualche fiorino, ma non alla loro stessa maniera: agli avventori che trovavano il coraggio di avvicinarla, Fioretta prendeva la mano, studiava la lunghezza delle dita e le increspature visibili sotto i calli e la pelle secca e spezzata, e spiegava quale sarebbe stato il loro futuro.

Giuliano l’aveva sentito mormorare in giro, da un paio di serve e altra gente superstiziosa, che la figlia giovane del corazzaio Gorini leggeva la mano e ti sapeva dire se ti saresti sposato in ricchezza o nell’indigenza, se il primo figlio sarebbe stato maschio o femmina, se saresti morto nel tuo letto o assaltato di ritorno verso casa. Giuliano a queste cose non crede – ha già grossi problemi ad andare in chiesa e ascoltare di come Gesù nacque privo del peccato originale senza mettersi a ridere perché _suvvia_. Devono esserci davvero tante donne al mondo che vorrebbero utilizzare la stessa scusa con il proprio marito – ma era rimasto a guardarla mentre scorreva le dita lungo palmi di mani lavate apposta per l’occasione, l’aveva osservata bisbigliare a voce bassa ma sicura mentre leggeva cose che solo lei sapeva interpretare senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelle mani finché non aveva terminato di studiarne ogni centimetro utile.

Poi un forestiero l’aveva accostata.

Giuliano l’aveva fissato oltre il bordo del calice di vino mentre l’uomo sorrideva furbamente a Fioretta, e a ogni sua parola lei si accigliava sempre di più.

Aveva appoggiato il calice al tavolo quando l’uomo le si era seduto davanti, la mano protesa a scostarle una ciocca di capelli lunghi dalla spalla magra.

Giuliano aveva fatto scivolare le dita sopra all’elsa del pugnale che teneva nascosto nella tasca della cappa quando Fioretta si era tirata indietro schiaffeggiando la mano dello sconosciuto.

Stava per scattare in piedi e intervenire quando l’uomo le aveva afferrato il polso, ma lei aveva già tratto un coltello dalle pieghe della gonna, rapida come una vipera, e gliel’aveva puntato contro con un sibilo.

Nessuno nella taverna aveva mosso un dito né aveva dato cenno di essersi preoccupato. Se proprio, qualcuno aveva riso dopo che l’uomo si era ritirato con la coda tra le gambe ed era uscito sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Giuliano aveva sentito sussurrare anche questo: che la giovane figlia del corazzaio ti sa leggere il futuro, che la giovane figlia del corazzaio è bella come quelle zingare che ti portano via il marito e tutte le monete per una notte, ma se provi a prenderle la mano invece che mostrarle la tua, la giovane figlia del corazzaio ti farà perdere l’uso dell’intero braccio.

E dunque Giuliano non aveva avuto nessuna scelta se non quella di alzarsi e andare a sedersi al tavolo di Fioretta mostrandole il palmo vuoto.

“Sai dirmi cosa accadrà nel mio domani?” le aveva chiesto con ancora molto scetticismo nella voce, ma almeno il sorriso che le aveva rivolto era sincero.

Fioretta si era risistemata il coltello tra le pieghe della gonna e non l’aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo.

“Mi serve anche l’altra mano.”

“A tutti gli altri hai chiesto di mostrartene solo una.”

“Sì, e voi tenete la spada con la mano destra, ma il pugnale che credete di aver nascosto così bene è sull’altro fianco, il che significa che sapete utilizzare entrambe la mani. Quindi mi servono entrambe.”

Giuliano aveva raddrizzato la schiena e ritirato la mano.

“Come te ne sei accorta?”

Lei aveva alzato gli occhi neri su di lui e a Giuliano era mancato il fiato: occhi così intensi stonavano sul viso di una donna. Troppo vividi, troppo infuocati, erano più adatti a un soldato, a un mercenario che fa delle battaglie il suo pane quotidiano e si adegua a morire un giorno per denaro invece che per qualche santo ideale.

“Sono una donna sola in una taverna piena di ubriachi dove le uniche altre donne sole sono prostitute. Devo accorgermi di tutto se voglio tornare a casa nelle stesse condizioni in cui sono partita.”

Fioretta aveva piegato le labbra in quello che era troppo sardonico per essere un sorriso ma non abbastanza malizioso da chiamarsi ghigno. “Inoltre mio padre e i miei fratelli fanno gli armaioli di mestiere. Vedo uomini armati e che si vogliono armare da che ero piccola. Conosco tutti i trucchi, messer de’ Medici.”

“Mi conosci?”

“Penso che tutti dentro e fuori da questa taverna vi conoscano. Vostro fratello si mischia con il popolo meno sovente, ma non c’è una sola persona in tutta Firenze che non saprebbe riconoscere o lui o voi o vostro padre in mezzo ad altri mille. Ora, siete ancora interessato a mostrarmi le vostre mani o volete solo occupare il mio tempo?”

“Se volessi fare entrambe le cose?”

“Allora dovrete pagare sia la lettura che il disturbo.”

Giuliano aveva riso, si era messo comodo e le aveva mostrato obbedientemente entrambe le mani. Fioretta le aveva prese con una delicatezza imprevedibile, un’altra nota inaspettata dopo averla vista maneggiare un coltello con così tanta facilità e senza remora alcuna.

Le sue dita avevano percorso le linee lungo i palmi di Giuliano con una leggerezza impalpabile, avevano sfiorato i calli lungo le falangi con una gentilezza simile a una carezza, e Giuliano allora si era agitato sulla panca, aveva incrociato le gambe e scrollato le spalle per reprimere il tremito che gli era corso dalle braccia fino al centro del torace mentre Fioretta gli passava un polpastrello lungo la linea del polso.

“Avrete tre grandi amori nella vostra vita. Vivrete più a lungo dell’ultimo, ma meno degli altri due.” Fioretta aveva alzato lo sguardo dalle sue mani per fissarlo negli occhi per un istante, le labbra strette in una smorfia triste. “Non invidio chi vi ama o vi amerà: avrà molto poco tempo per gioire con voi della vita.”

“Devo starti davvero molto antipatico perché tu mi predica già morte e disperazione,” Giuliano aveva cercato di scherzare, ma lei aveva inarcato un sopracciglio critico e si era leccata le labbra mentre tornava a scrutargli le mani.

“Avete una linea della vita molto breve, messer de’ Medici, e spezzata a metà.” Fioretta aveva detto appoggiando il polpastrello sotto il pollice destro di Giuliano, muovendo la sua mano per esporre il polso verso la luce. “Appena una collana sotto al palmo. Non sono segni che si trovano sulle mani di chi vivrà una vita lunga o serena.”

“Ah, ecco che sfumano i piani di mio nonno di farmi diventare capofamiglia se dovesse succedere qualcosa a mio fratello.”

“Ho visto le mani di vostro fratello un paio di anni fa. Lui vivrà più a lungo di voi.”

“Vorrei ben sperare!” Giuliano aveva riso. O aveva cercato di ridere, perché in fondo al divertimento gli era rimasto in bocca un sapore amaro di cenere e paura. Non paura di morire, perché bisognava essere sciocchi per temere qualcosa di così inevitabile quanto naturale, ma paura dell’eventualità – orrenda, inconcepibile, assurda – che Fioretta stesse sbagliando e che potesse invece arrivare un giorno in cui Giuliano avrebbe dovuto occuparsi del corpo privo di vita di Lorenzo.

Fioretta aveva sbattuto le palpebre lentamente e aveva appoggiato le mani di Giuliano contro il tavolo, coprendogli i dorsi con i suoi palmi caldi.

“Voi non sapreste sopravvivere alla perdita di chi amate, vero? Siete troppo fragile. Forte, ma fragile.”

Giuliano le aveva sorriso e aveva stretto le spalle. “A quanto pare non sarà un problema che dovrò affrontare.”

“Dimenticate il terzo amore.”

“Faccio fatica a credere che potrò mai arrivare ad avere tre mogli, se ho così pochi anni da vivere.”

“Non ho mai parlato di mogli, solo di amori. Ma ci sarà un figlio, se la cosa può rallegrarvi. Un maschio, a cui potreste dare il vostro nome.”

Giuliano si era irrigidito.

“Dovrei essere felice all’idea di lasciare mio figlio senza padre? Solo il peso di un nome e nessun altro conforto? Bel padre davvero che sarei.”

Qualcosa nel tono severo di Giuliano aveva zittito Fioretta. La ragazza gli aveva lasciato le mani e aveva ritirato le proprie sul suo grembo.

Giuliano aveva sperato non fosse per assicurarsi della posizione del coltello tra le pieghe della gonna.

Fioretta aveva sospirato, pensosa, e poi gli aveva finalmente sorriso con uno spicchio di dolcezza, le labbra strette e curvate come una mezzaluna crescente.

“Pagatemi una coppa di vino. Se volete sapere cos’altro vi riserva il futuro, tornate una seconda volta.”

Giuliano le aveva offerto il vino, come richiesto, e qualche giorno dopo era tornato, ma la mano che le aveva porto era coperta da un guanto, e quando Fioretta gliel’aveva sfilato, lei gli aveva baciato il palmo invece di leggerlo e interpretarlo.

Giuliano ha scelto poche cose in vita sua, e se avesse potuto, non avrebbe mai scelto di innamorarsi di Fioretta, perché lei è irruente quanto lui, è irresponsabile quanto lui, ha la voce piena di asperità e i capelli scompigliati di chi non ha tempo di stare davanti allo specchio ad acconciarli, eppure i suoi occhi selvaggi sono pieni di sogni e speranze romantiche quando Giuliano la adagia sul letto. Fioretta gli sbottona la giacca con la premura riservata a chi dovrebbe un giorno baciarla, ricoprirla di anelli e promesse, ma Giuliano non può darle quello che lei vuole e non può darle quello che _lui_ vuole, perché Fioretta è la figlia giovane del corazzaio, e i Medici sono molto più che mercanti di lana da ormai troppo tempo per sperare che qualcosa cambi per loro due.

Ma Fioretta questo lo sa, e lei la sua scelta l’ha fatta lo stesso: ha scelto Giuliano. Lo ha condotto al suo letto e lo ha accompagnato su altri per cui invece hanno pagato, lo ha raggiunto fin sotto le coperte di Palazzo Medici stando attenta a non farsi notare, è rimasta a baciarlo e a infilargli le dita sotto i vestiti nei vicoli bui quando avevano troppa fretta per ricordarsi del decoro.

Dalla spensieratezza con cui aveva aperto per lui le gambe e si era lasciata toccare la prima volta, Giuliano aveva creduto di non essere il primo, come lei non lo era per lui. Invece Fioretta l’aveva stupito nel momento in cui si era morsa il labbro e gli aveva graffiato i fianchi, e quando poi si erano rialzati dal letto senza ancora smettere di accarezzarsi, Giuliano aveva notato due piccolissime gocce di sangue sulle lenzuola altrimenti candide.

Giuliano non avrebbe mai scelto di innamorarsi, ma ormai è troppo tardi per cercare di fermarsi.

Cede per quella che deve essere l’ennesima volta al sorriso smaliziato di Fioretta, segue i suoi passi svelti lungo gli scalini che portano alla sua camera da letto e ride con lei mentre si portano entrambi un dito alle labbra nel gesto futile che dovrebbe ricordare loro di fare più silenzio.

Alle spalle di Giuliano, la porta viene serrata con un tonfo e un clangore metallico inconfondibili che fanno prima raggelare e poi scoppiare a ridere entrambi.

Giuliano prova almeno a fare una smorfia contrita per scusarsi. “Dici che c’è qualcuno che non l’ha sentito?”

“Forse un paio di forestieri fuori dalle mura.”

Fioretta lo prende per il colletto della camicia, finge di trascinarlo quando in verità è Giuliano a guidare i loro passi verso il letto, a infilarle le dita tra i capelli e baciarla con trasporto mentre si lasciano cadere sulle lenzuola del letto rimasto sfatto dalla notte precedente.

Si liberano in fretta dei vestiti, fanno scivolare i bottoni dalle asole e sciolgono i lacci con la dimestichezza nata da tutte le volte in cui si sono già spogliati a vicenda – più di quante ne ricordino e meno di quante ne vogliano contare.

Fioretta si sfila la camicia di dosso e la lancia in faccia a Giuliano che le solletica la caviglia invece di finire di svestirsi degli ultimi indumenti.

“Sei pestifera,” la accusa lui mentre afferra la camicia ne respira l’odore caldo. “Posso tenerla?”

Fioretta ride e gliela calcia via dalla mano. “No, a meno che non me ne regali una più bella.”

“Come desideri.”

Giuliano sorride, le bacia la pianta del piede, il suo respiro contro la pelle sensibile che la fa sobbalzare mentre lui prosegue a baciarle la caviglia, il polpaccio, il ginocchio. Sale carponi su di lei e lascia che sia Fioretta a togliergli anche i pantaloni e farli cadere ai piedi del letto. Le mani di lei gli percorrono le gambe senza vergogna, con sicurezza, gli accarezzano l’interno delle cosce e poi risalgono verso i fianchi, su lungo il petto fino alle spalle per attirarlo verso di lei, il viso sopra al suo per baciarlo, e Giuliano le morde le labbra, appoggia il bacino tra le sue gambe divaricate per spingerla ad aprirle di più, a piegarsi con lui finché i loro fianchi non si toccano. Riesce a sentirla contro di sé, i riccioli scuri e il calore già umido ma non abbastanza.

Giuliano la stringe, le passa un braccio sotto la schiena e la porta sopra di sé, stesa sul suo corpo e le gambe unite in un incastro che li spinge entrambi a muovere i fianchi anche così, senza unione, solo per aumentare il contatto, per seguire il brivido vorace che li scalda da dentro.

Giuliano porta due dita sul bordo delle labbra di Fioretta, la guarda succhiargliele e bagnargliele con la saliva e poi ancora non distoglie gli occhi dal suo viso quando quelle stesse dita lui le spinge dentro di lei e le curva quanto basta per strapparle un gemito sorridente che gli dà la pelle d’oca. Fioretta si morde le labbra e affonda le unghie nelle spalle muscolose di Giuliano mentre lui aggiunge il pollice per toccarla appena più sopra, applica un po’ di pressione e lei ansima e si preme contro la sua mano, lo cerca con tutto il corpo che rabbrividisce e segue il ritmo delle sue carezze.

“Brava. Sei così bella quando fai così,” le sussurra mentre muove le dita più velocemente e Fioretta geme a occhi chiusi e succhiandosi le labbra.

“Parli… parli troppo, Giuliano,” lo rimprovera lei con voce rotta anche mentre si lascia andare a un mugolio acuto e afferra la mano di Giuliano per spingerlo a muovere le dita più velocemente su di sé.

Giuliano non può che ridere, la bacia zittendo un altro gemito e poi mormora al suo orecchio: “Sai come tapparmi la bocca, se vuoi.”

Lei riesce quasi a ridere con lui. “Di tutti gli sbruffoni… arroganti… figli di una…” ansima senza smettere di muoversi con lui.

“Attenta, Fioretta,” Giuliano la avverte senza troppa convinzione, ma lei scuote la testa con noncuranza e abbassa la mano tra i loro corpi, lo tocca dove lui vorrebbe già averla e invece lei si fa desiderare, lo lascia ad attendere finché Giuliano non resta senza parole.

“Tu sei il peggiore,” continua Fioretta sussurrandogli sulle labbra. “Sai perché?”

Giuliano si sporge in avanti per baciarla, assapora la sua bocca per un momento bellissimo in cui dimentica persino che Fioretta gli ha fatto una domanda.

“No. Perché sarei così terribile?”

Fioretta risponde con un altro bacio e suoi occhi si addolciscono mentre lo guarda.

“Perché sei gentile.”

Lei sorride della faccia confusa che Giuliano sa di star facendo, ma la confusione si tramuta presto in delusione quando Fioretta lo lascia andare con un bacio e una risata. Sente freddo dove prima c’era la sua mano a toccarlo.

“Pestifera.”

Fioretta si sposta al suo fianco, Giuliano cerca di prenderle la mano e riportarla tra le proprie gambe ma lei gli dà uno schiaffetto indispettito. Gli sfiora le labbra con l’indice e lo prende in giro: “Parli ancora troppo.”

Giuliano ammutolisce non tanto quando Fioretta si alza sulle ginocchia, quanto piuttosto quando lei gli dà le spalle e indietreggia finché la testa di Giuliano non è tra le sue gambe.

“Vuoi farmi morire,” esala lui con le dita che le accarezzano riverentemente le cosce divaricate, la pelle soffice che scivola sotto le sue mani come seta, come una nuvola, un desiderio.

“Sssh!” Fioretta ride e si piega su di lui, Giuliano la afferra per i fianchi e nel momento in cui le sua labbra la toccano, così la bocca di lei si chiude sulla sua erezione, e Giuliano geme contro il suo sesso, un’esortazione che si perde tra le pieghe calde di Fioretta ma che la fa vibrare e gemere a sua volta e accoglierlo con più convinzione nella sua bocca rovente, talmente piacevole e liscia che spingere i fianchi contro le sue labbra è quasi come entrarle dentro dove ora lui la sta assaporando con la lingua.

Giuliano lecca il suo calore, muove le dita tra le sue gambe finché Fioretta non riesce più a stare ferma e ondeggia i fianchi cercando di più, di più, _di più_ , perde il ritmo con cui lo sta succhiando. Perde _sempre_ il ritmo quando lui le fa così, ma la fitta del piacere che gli viene a mancare è quasi ripagata dal gemito lungo e basso con cui Fioretta si abbandona e viene sulla sua bocca, caldissima e affamata e disperata.

Giuliano non la lascia andare, si gode il sapore della soddisfazione, indugia con le mani su di lei e raccoglie sulle dita la prova del desiderio di Fioretta, ne trascina la traccia bagnata lungo le sue cosce con i polpastrelli prima di invitarla a spostarsi e fargli riprendere fiato. Fioretta si allontana carponi, la vista delle sue gambe aperte e piegate che strappa un sospiro a Giuliano.

“Pensi ancora che io parli troppo?”

Lei ridacchia esasperata, il respiro troppo affannato per riuscire a dare vita a una risata piena: “Giuliano de’ Medici, arriverà il giorno in cui riuscirò a farti tacere.”

Fioretta si volta verso di lui per poterlo guardare in volto e passa una gamba oltre i fianchi di Giuliano, lo prende con mano delicata solleticandolo dalla base fino alla punta e poi scende con il bacino, senza prenderlo dentro di sé, solo scorrendo lungo la sua eccitazione. Lo inumidisce con i suoi stessi umori, quelli che la bagnano grazie alle attenzioni che Giuliano le ha riservato, e lui non può che stringere i denti e accettare la sfida, guardarla muoversi su di lui senza proferire parola altrimenti – Giuliano lo sa – Fioretta lo lascerà insoddisfatto a patire le pene dell’inferno.

“Non dici niente ora?” lei lo stuzzica.

Giuliano ingoia una maledizione malcelata e scatta in avanti con i fianchi, si riempie le mani della curva soda delle natiche di Fioretta e la trae a sé.

“Vieni qui adesso, basta giocare,” la esorta.

Lei annuisce con finta compassione mentre gli prende le mani e gliele sposta, intreccia le dita con le sue e gli bacia i polsi. Usa le sue braccia per tenersi in equilibrio e Giuliano la sorregge senza fatica. Snella e longilinea come un ramoscello, Fioretta scende su di lui e Giuliano sospira di sollievo, di gioia, nel sentire finalmente il calore del suo corpo che lo accoglie e lo rimette in pace con il mondo.

Fioretta muove i fianchi, gli stringe le mani con forza e compie un’onda con il bacino, trova quell’inclinazione perfetta che provoca in entrambi un brivido più profondo e li fa gemere di sorpresa e di piacere.

Giuliano si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti, di guardarla mentre lei si agita per lui, i seni piccoli che si sollevano e abbassano al ritmo del respiro, delle spinte con cui si cercano e si vengono incontro.

In una sera in cui lui e Lorenzo erano troppo ubriachi per parlare d’altro, Giuliano ha scoperto che ci sono preti che vorrebbero farti credere che è peccaminoso, quasi diabolico concedere a una donna di prendere il comando, di farla stare sopra e dettare lei come ottenere il piacere.

Giuliano non ha mai riso così tanto: ogni cosa che lui fa è peccato, ogni cosa che gli piace è peccato, ma se basta davvero così poco a condannare un uomo all’Inferno, allora il Paradiso deve essere pieno di persone davvero noiose, e se anche Giuliano dovesse decidere di rinunciare a certi piaceri bassi, non avrebbe mai nulla a che spartire con le anime dei virtuosi.

E comunque, preferisce bruciare che privarsi della vista di Fioretta nuda sopra di lui e del punto in cui i loro corpi si uniscono.

Giuliano le lascia andare una mano per pizzicarle i capezzoli turgidi, le strappa un mormorio acuto e indeciso tra il piacere e il fastidio, ma nel dubbio Fioretta si appoggia ancora a lui, offre i suoi seni al suo tocco e Giuliano la accarezza, corre con le unghie sui tratti di pelle che non è mai stata colpita dal sole e poi scende tra le sue gambe magre, infila le dita tra le sue pieghe per spingerla a venire ancora, stavolta mentre lui la può sentire e godere lui stesso della fretta selvaggia con cui il suo corpo è smosso dagli spasmi.

Fioretta geme a bocca aperta, il nome di Giuliano rotola dalle sue labbra e lo mastica alla stregua di un’imprecazione, di una benedizione, lo ripete anche mentre abbassa le palpebre e getta la testa indietro, le scosse dell’estasi che la investono di nuovo.

Giuliano freme involontariamente e chiude gli occhi contro l’ondata di sensazioni che lo circondano.

La chiama appena in tempo perché lei si ritragga, e così Fioretta si china e lo tocca con dita agili, il piacere di Giuliano le bagna la mano, gocciola bianco tra di loro mentre le membra tremano e il fiato si perde tra rassicurazioni e sorrisi appagati.

Giuliano le prende la mano, lecca via le tracce del suo seme dalla pelle di Fioretta e la abbraccia, la convince a riposare sul suo petto mentre crollano entrambi stanchi e pacifici l’uno addosso all’altra.

Giuliano ascolta per interi minuti il suono lento dei loro respiri che si regolarizzano. Le bacia una tempia tenendola sempre a stretta a sé, l’immagine felice del suo corpo sinuoso che si staglia nella sua mente anche a occhi chiusi.

Chissà se esistono preti disposti ad assolverti per aver deciso che il piacere di un incontro vale più della santità dell’anima.

Fioretta rompe la quiete con un bisbiglio mentre disegna cerchi leggeri sul torace di Giuliano: “Sei silenzioso. Finalmente.”

“Pensavo.”

“A cosa?”

“Alla vita dopo la morte e a cosa può condurre un uomo alla salvezza o alla dannazione.”

Fioretta sbuffa scetticamente, continua a tracciare disegni in punta di dita lungo il petto di Giuliano. Se si concentra, riesce a riconoscere a tatto la forma di una stella, un quadrato, un altro cerchio all’altezza del cuore.

“Non ti facevo così interessato alla religione.”

Giuliano apre pigramente un occhio per guardarla. “Un tempo i miei genitori volevano che prendessi i voti. Speravano di farmi diventare cardinale.”

“Non riesco a immaginare cosa abbia fatto cambiare loro idea.”

“Quando mio padre lo propose, mia sorella iniziò a ridere così tanto che le venne il singhiozzo e cominciò a lacrimare.”

Fioretta si preme le dita contro la bocca, ma un refolo di risata scivola comunque dalle sue labbra. “Direi che ti conosce alla perfezione,” dice, e infila una gamba tra le sue per sottolineare quanto bene sappia anche lei che la vita ecclesiastica non avrebbe mai fatto per Giuliano.

“Bianca è straordinaria. L’avrai sicuramente vista in giro mentre cercava di incontrarsi con il maggiore dei nipoti di Jacopo Pazzi senza farsi scoprire da noi.”

“Metà città li ha visti ormai, abbiamo solo troppa paura di inimicarci una delle due famiglie per dire qualcosa. Ma loro due sembrano essere davvero innamorati.”

“Gli conviene esserlo. Ormai Bianca ha deciso che lui diventerà suo marito, e se c’è una cosa che mia sorella e mio fratello hanno in comune è che quando desiderano qualcosa, non si fermano finché non la ottengono.”

Fioretta gli accarezza la fronte, scosta alcuni ciuffi di capelli dal viso di Giuliano.

“Mi pare siate tutti così, voi Medici.”

Giuliano piega la testa per venire incontro alle sue carezze, sorride a occhi chiusi e lascia che le dita scorrano lungo la schiena nuda di Fioretta.

“Bianca e Lorenzo sanno anche tenersi ciò che vogliono.”

“Tu no?”

“Io ti lascerei andare se tu non mi volessi più.”

**Author's Note:**

> Giuro che è realtà storica che Giuliano de' Medici dovesse prendere i voti e diventare cardinale, come è anche vero che gli era stata fatta una dispensa speciale da papa Sisto - quando ancora i rapporti tra Medici e papato erano amichevoli - perché Giuliano potesse abbandonare la carriera ecclesiastica senza troppi affanni nel caso in cui Lorenzo fosse morto e dunque le responsabilità di capofamiglia fossero ricadute su Giuliano. Poi però Giuliano fu molto _Giuliano_ e mollò tutto perché aveva di meglio da fare che consacrare ostie e assolvere peccati.


End file.
